


Happy

by Snow0404



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow0404/pseuds/Snow0404
Summary: Bilbo woke happily to the sound of his husband snoring slowly next to him. Happily to the sound of his husband slowly snoring next to him.He rolled over and gently moved a slight of hair from his forehead and smiled. The air was cold as it streamed through the windows of the room. The light was bright and soft as it lay in thick bursts across the room.Ever so slightly Thorin opened his eyes and smiled. He rolled onto his back stretching happily and then turning back. He too reached out a hand and ran it through his husband’s hair. After doing so, the dwarf king sat up and yawned.





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo woke happily to the sound of his husband snoring slowly next to him. Happily to the sound of his husband slowly snoring next to him.   
He rolled over and gently moved a slight of hair from his forehead and smiled. The air was cold as it streamed through the windows of the room. The light was bright and soft as it lay in thick bursts across the room.   
Ever so slightly Thorin opened his eyes and smiled. He rolled onto his back stretching happily and then turning back. He too reached out a hand and ran it through his husband’s hair. After doing so, the dwarf king sat up and yawned.  
“Can’t you stay in bed?” Bilbo frowned and whined slightly.  
Thorin laughed a little and shook his head. “I have to start the delegations from the other dwarven clans. They’re beginning to return to their home and I want them to feel as welcome as possible. Even so, a great deal of them question if I am fit for the throne or not.”  
Bilbo sat up quickly, “Why, that is ridiculous.” He cried rather indignantly, “How can anyone question your ability to rule. You’ve been doing a wonderful job for the past half a year.”  
Thorin smiled softly and leaned down, nuzzling his face into his husband’s hair. “I know, and it means a great deal to me that you would say such a thing. I love you all the more for it,” he whispered.   
Bilbo’s face darkened with a blush. They’d been married for several months now, and he still was not accustomed to showing such affection. Though he returned it happily.   
Seeing no other option, Bilbo slowly began to pull himself from the warm covers and dress for the formalities of the day.   
Thorin turned to Bilbo, “I was wondering if perhaps you would be willing to teach Kili and Fili a bit more about speaking to a group. I know the two of them tend to get quite nervous about such things. You are always so good at speaking to groups.”  
Bilbo flushed again, always pleased to receive such praise.   
Thorin finished dressing and planted a kiss into Bilbo’s curls. “How is your book coming?”   
Bilbo’s smile faltered before it widened, happy that his husband remembered. “It is coming along quite nicely. I’m just about finished; the ending just needs some work.”  
“Good,” Thorin said with a wide smile, “I can’t wait to read it.”  
“You’ll be the first,” Bilbo said with a happy smile.   
“I’ll see you later today,” The King said and left after he heard Bilbo’s happy response.


	2. Chapter 2

“Now Kili, I need you to look up at whom you are speaking,” Bilbo said with a smile.   
The young dwarf Prince fidgeted with the parchment before he cleared his throat and began again. This time, he took careful measure to glance up at the three others in the room. Each time he did Bilbo smiled and nodded encouragingly. He finished and Bilbo, Fili, and Dwalin clapped enthusiastically.   
Kili beamed and even bowed.   
“Now, it’s your turn Fili,” Bilbo said gesturing to the older dwarf Prince.   
Fili nodded and stood with his own parchment to the front of the room. He cleared his throat and began to read. His inflections were correct and his eye contact was perfect, but the only problem that Bilbo saw was the fact that he had a tendency to shuffle from foot to foot. Bilbo told him so, and he began again. This time it was clear he was trying not to move around too much. He finished and they clapped as enthusiastically, Kili even whistled. Dwalin shot him a look, and the prince ducked down. Bilbo just smiled.   
“Well done boys. You’re coming along splendidly. You’ll both do wonderfully at the banquet,” Bilbo said, clapping them both on the shoulder.   
Fili beamed but Kili just sighed, “I don’t see why Uncle has to have this banquet and why we have to speak at it.”  
“You know very well why the King has to have this dinner,” Dwalin answered. “He needs to improve relations with the other Dwarven clans and with the damn elves.”  
“I’m sure it is a great help when you calm them damn elves,” Bilbo said with a faint, playful smile.  
Dwalin huffed and crossed his arms.  
“He is right though, boys. It is important that you both give such speeches as Princes and next in line for the throne,” Bilbo said.  
Kili frowned, “Well, why doesn’t Fili just have to talk. He’s next in line anyway.”  
“Because Kili, you’re both Princes aren’t you?”   
Kili grumbled a little but agreed nonetheless. Bilbo could tell that the two younger dwarves were tired of speaking and could use a break.  
“Alright, I think we’re done for the day,” the Hobbit said. “Let’s go grab some lunch shall we?”  
The two Princes nodded happily and left the room speaking to one another quietly, most likely talking about whatever mischief they could get into.   
Both Bilbo and Dwalin shook their heads after the Princes, but both of their faces were fond.   
“Do you believe they’ll be ready?”  
Bilbo nodded, “Of course. I have complete faith in them.”


	3. Chapter 3

Blood. 

Blood on the rocks.

Blood on the ice.

Blood in the dirt.

Hope compound 

Lies dead on the ground 

Is what read 

The truth

Or is the truth Dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write this...


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch was an interesting affair, considering that it quickly went from a nice discussion between Balin and Bilbo to a small food war between Kili and Fili. The war was stopped rather abruptly when a bowl of soup sailed through the air and landed straight on the King under the mountain’s head. Thankfully most of the soup had spilled out of it on its trip through the air. Even so, there were still small drops leaking down the side of the King’s slowly reddening face. 

The two princes both froze in place, watching their Uncle. In fact, the entire room was completely still. Everyone was waiting with baited breath for the reaction of the king, and it seemed as if he would explode, when a peel of laughter split the tension in the air. 

Bilbo bent doubled over, gripping his sides. Soon Balin joined, unable to resist the jovial tone and finally the king began to laugh heartily. 

When he was able, Bilbo stood and went over to his husband and took his handkerchief to his face. He slowly whipped away the drips as red as blood and smiled at his lovely King. 

“Don’t be too cross with them, love,” Bilbo said lowly so only Thorin could hear. 

The King hid his smile behind his love and whispered, “I’ll only scare them a little. They should know better.” 

Bilbo’s shoulders shook with laughter, “I agree, I suppose. I’ll see you later tonight.” He stood on the balls of his feet and kissed the king’s nose softly. He left the hall, smiling to himself as he heard his husband’s roaring voice as he scolded his nephews. He could just imagine their hunched forms in shame. 

Shaking his head and laughing happily and softly to himself Bilbo said, “I think I shall take a walk in the Garden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's better.


End file.
